Fate: Guardian Beast
by infiniteshadow72
Summary: While the Beast goes on a rampage the consciousness of Ragna the Bloodedge decides to make a deal with Alaya to guide humanity to defeat the beast with the least amount of casualties possible. Is the pay-off worth it?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue and Fate. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **I am really nervous about this fic. I've tried reading through both series wiki very thoroughly but while Blazblue plot and lore as well as fate's plot I can comprehend, fate lore… is another matter completely. So if any reader spots any mistake (there are bound to be a lot) about the type-moon lore please let me know.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this. Here is basically the prologue.**

 **I would also like to thank my cousin for reading through this thing and taught me how to improve my writing. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

 **The Beast**

In an endless dark abyss there was a white haired man. He wore a black hakama under a red trench coat which was held onto his body by an absurd number of belts. He was on his knees and his entire body was bound by chains as dark as night.

One would wonder where he was. He was in the Black Beast. The creature so powerful that upon birth, it had laid waste to Japan, had killed millions of people and sent the world into a state of chaos.

No, it would be more precise to say he **was** the Black Beast. Once, he had been a rebel, fighting against an oppressive government for the sake of revenge. That path eventually led him to his end as a **human** on the day he arrive at the thirteenth hierarchal city.

He had fought a Prime Field device Murakumo unit No. 13; Nu. In that fateful battle he had lost and was forced to merge with her in a cauldron. The cauldron connected the world with the Boundary where infinite timeline intersect and a place where information floated around.

He would have never thought that he was the Black Beast that had attacked mankind nearly a century before he was born. What we see here is not actually **him**. It was more like the remains of his **human** will, bound by the power, bloodlust and instinct of the Black Beast, leaving him unable to do anything but watch the scenes displayed by the beast's eyes.

He couldn't stop it. He couldn't block out the screams or look away. He couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't stop the building from falling, crushing the families inside or the fragment from tearing that little girl apart. He couldn't… He couldn't **… He couldn't…**

He felt helpless. He wanted to help them. He wanted to save them. But here he was, powerless, helpless, and having his freedom completely stripped away from him. And so he did something he never thought he would ever do. Not since the accident when his foster mother was killed, the church burned down and his siblings taken away.

He prayed. He prayed to anyone to save them. He knew his prayers wouldn't be heard, but he was desperate. Desperate for anything to help them survive. But he knew it would take a miracle.

And so a miracle is what he got.

A blue orb with great power radiating from it appears in front of him. Even he could feel it in his current state. And from that orb he heard a voice. No, the voice wasn't coming from the orb. It felt like the voice came from within him.

A woman's voice was what he heard. It resonated through his soul. "I have heard your pleas," She said. No, it said. This thing sounded female. Sounded **human.** But something told him that it was anything but. "I can grant you your wish… if you are willing to accept my offer."

Okay, in any normal condition, Ragna would have turned this down. But at that moment, he was not in his right state of mind nor did he feel like he had the luxury of time. So, he did something stupid.

After he heard the offer, he accepted it with no hesitation whatsoever.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now folks. As you can guest, Ragna is going to become a Counter Guardian... or at least something close to one. He is going to be given a more... complicated circumstances. I'm planning for him to join the Holy Grail War though I'm not sure who to make his master... probably Illya. Goodbye and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The fate of the Beast**

 **Okay, good news, I've came out with a two ways to expand this story.**

 **Bad news, I came up with two ways.**

 **Worse news, I am incredibly indecisive.**

 **So I thought of posting this chapter up purely to ask all your opinions on which, let's call them, routes that you all want to see me write.**

 **Alright, the first one**

 **The Beast summoned**

 **Ragna was just minding his own business in his own personal dark realm when he felt a tug. Different than the ones he got from Alaya's summoning's from and bored out of his mind he allows himself to be summoned. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a war between SEVEN MAGES AND SEVEN SERVANTS and he seemed to be a Caster in the fourth Holy Grail War with a very peculiar master…**

… **Oh, and he is in a girl's body. Did I forget to mention that?**

 **The Outsiders**

 **Ragna was confronted by a mysterious man during a job and, without any warning; a portal to the boundary swallowed him up and sent him to London. Finding him able to move and control his own body freely and believing that he escaped from Alaya's grasp he soon discovers that he wasn't the only outsider in that world.**

 **Together with two new allies Ragna must overcome the evil from both this world… and his. But can he achieve such goal when his allies seemed to be a carefree duel wielding samurai who loves to eat and a boy who is a vampire who seemed to have sibling problems like him?**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yeah I know I suck at summarizing these things. I might also make this similar to how Blazblue and fate would sometimes give us choices which, in Blazblue's case, lead us to a gag reel or, in Fate's case, leads us to a bad ending at the end of each chapter with said choices.**

 **Alright then, that's all for now, goodbye and I hope you all have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or fate.**

* * *

 **Ragna's day off**

Another day, another massacre. That was how it has always been, ever since Ragna made that deal. Again, and again he was summoned. Again and again, it was to clean up after humanities mistake. He never thought that this was how the 'Humanities' subconscious will to survive' would preserve humanity by slaughtering them.

But that was how it is. Ragna kept being called on whenever an event that will lead to humanity to ruin and no other way to prevent it either he or a Counter Guardian would be called forth to deal with the mess.

Currently one can see him in the middle of a ruined city. He wore nothing more than a black hakama and a pair of black gloves and boots made of silk. Those were not something he had when he died or ever really but he got them during a very… strange type of mission.

He sat on a tree branch in the middle of a park, gazing at the destruction around him. This city had been blasted by an experimental weapon earlier. The rocket itself was devastating but what came next was more so.

A biological weapon then, if given the chance, would have spread worldwide and killed of all humans. Ragna was sent here to kill any survivors and dispose the body. He had the ability kill not only the survivors but with all the time he had to master his enhanced ability, he even managed to 'devour' the virus itself.

Funny thing was that Ragna could have done something about the virus without having to kill anyone unfortunately he had no choice with Alaya on the wheel. He heard a Counter Guardian was sent to deal with the facility where the virus was made and those involved with it.

With his job done, all he can do was waiting for Alaya to call him. Ragna then heard a chuckle behind the tree. His eyes widening he leapt of the tree and does a twist kick at the tree. The kick broke the tree in half easily.

He saw that the man who had chuckled was an old man with white hair, a cane and wore a black suit. Ragna first thought was that the man was a survivor until he noticed the blood red eyes and the beast inside him told him the man before him did not have a normal soul.

"Well, I told him that I could find you." The old man said with a grin that reached ear to ear. "Hello there, you're the rare one Alaya manage to bind to her will eh?" The man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna demanded. He didn't know who this man is and what he wanted but something told me that he was not someone Ragna wanted to get involved with. He quickly lifts both hands up and placed his right foot in front of his left.

"Hey hold on to your horses buddy, no hostility." The old man said with both hands raised in a gesture of surrender, "I was only here to help a friend of mine." The man said with a very unnerving grin.

Ragna looks at his right hand and notice that he was slowly fading. _'Guess the mission is done.'_ Ragna thought. "What friend are you referring too and who the hell are you?" Ragna demanded again.

The old man however also noticed that Ragna was fading away. He grins and Ragna, "Don't worry; I have a feeling we will be meeting each other real soon but until then…" The man's eyes move to something behind Ragna.

Ragna's eyes widen as he realised what something was wrong. He turned around to see another man. Unlike the first, he seemed younger wearing a blue hakama that was lined with gold. His face was covered by a mask.

Ragna quickly took a step forward, just to find his foot not touching solid ground but into a fiery whirlpool which expanded from where his foot touched. "Enjoy your trip!" Shouted the old man at Ragna as he fell into the Boundary.

The gate then closed and the old man and the younger one looked up to each other. "Was the interaction necessary old man?" The young man asked.

The older one shrugs, "Hey, you asked for my help at finding him, the least you can do is let me have my fun."

The younger one face palms at the respond, "How did I get stuck with him?"

 **Unknown**

Ragna opens his eyes to find himself ejected out of the boundary… a few hundred feet above ground. Ragna narrows his eyes and rights himself up. Upon landing, he caused a small crater to be formed but aside from that, no damage was caused.

"Tch, when I find that old man I am gonna… wait, what?" Ragna moves his body around. He couldn't feel any connection to Alaya except for the connection which supplied him with mana. As a test drive he channelled energy into his right arm and swung it towards a tree.

A wave of seithr moves forward and crashed into the tree, breaking it to pieces, along with the ones after it causing red orbs to fly towards Ragna. He smiles a little at this but couldn't help but wonder where he was, how he was there and why.

Ragna shook his head and looks around to check his surroundings. He should have done that before initiating the test drive but it was so rare that he had control over his body that he had forgotten. After making sure everything was clear, he hears the sound of a car nearby.

Ragna cautiously moved in the direction of the sound until he met up with a road. Ragna studies the signs around and figures out that the nearest settlement was a few miles away. For an ordinary man, this might take an hour but for Ragna.

He turns and dash at amazing speed. _'London, here I come.'_

 **A few minutes later**

Ragna is currently walking around with the crowd. He was wearing a red coat under a black shirt along with a pair of black jeans. He was thankful he developed this ability to summon these. It was something he got after becoming Alaya's servant.

The clothes were actually enhanced with ars magus, everything down to a single thread which provided him with some defence. Ordinary bullets would just bounce of and even low level mystic codes would not be able to pierce through it.

Despite being able to easily be passed off as an ordinary man Ragna still casted his low-level presence concealment ars just in case. He was walking around while gathering any info about London.

He had been summoned to London once when he was on a mission so information like the lay out and map was already in his head. Still, he wanted to have a look around to see any changes.

Ragna couldn't help but smile. For the first time in millenniums he was free. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. He felt so calm and at peace just milling around with the crowd.

Unfortunately, peace was something Ragna couldn't have for long. Damn his luck. As he had been walking he sensed a ripple in the air. Ragna narrows his eyes and rush towards the location where the ripple came from.

 **Unknown**

"Why the hell did you send her!?" A young man shouted. He was glaring at his company as the two were looking down at a magical bird bath which showed them Ragna running.

The older one smiled and opens his mouth, "Comedic relieve." The younger one face palms at the answer.

"You are going to drive me insane." The young man moans as he looked up at the sky.

The older ones grin widens as he raises two thumbs up, "Good, sanity is overrated anyway." The older one responded cheerfully.

The young one sighs, "You know what? Arguing with you is impossible." He then turns his attention back at the bird bath, "I guess Ragna will need all the help he can get but still, he has no money. How is he going to pay for her meal?"

The old one shrugs, "Dine and dash?" He suggested.

The younger one frowns, "You know what, I think I have an idea…" He forms a ball of blue energy and drops it into the water, causing a ripple to travel through the surface.

The older one only looks at what the younger one did while humming. "I guess that would make their lives easier but less entertaining to watch though." He then turns to his companion, "I'm impressed that you can still have such influence _here_."

For the first time, his young companion smirked, "Don't underestimate me old man."

The older one smirks right back at him, "The same can go to you." And then his smirk turns into a mischievous grin, "Seeing that nothing of interest will happen for some time, how about we have some fun?"

Before the younger one can say anything, the older grabbed him by his arm and the two disappeared in a flash.

 **Back with Ragna**

Ragna arrived at where he felt the tear in reality, which was in an alley way, and the first thing he found was an unconscious girl with light pink hair wearing clothes that looked like it came from the older days of Japan. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and he noticed that she had two blades that were sheathed at her waist.

He walks up to her and bends down to see any injuries. If he had to make a guess, those people who sent him here must have sent her too for some reason. Whoever she was, Ragna didn't feel like he wanted to get involved but at the same time he didn't like the idea of leaving a girl like her here.

But where could he possibly take her? There was nowhere he knew he can take her and the fact that she obviously got spit out from the Boundary, judging from the traces of seithr on her body, he doubted there was anyone she knows around here.

Sighing he raises his right hand and mutters an incantation. A red light washes over the girl and the seithr on her was cleared. He looks around for anymore clue and finds something odd at the corner. He stood up and walks over to see a blue envelope with his name written on it.

He picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear Ragna, I am sorry to inform you that my associate, who I will be referring to as Zel, has decided to give you 'help'. I didn't like the idea but he has a point. Considering who and what you will be facing you will need all the help you can get. We can't intervene directly for we are merely observers. Moreover I suggest that you try to gain more assistance. We will try to support you the best we (or I) can but you will need as much help as you can get. I also placed something in the envelope along with this letter. You'll need it since she is really expensive to care for._

"Tch, the guy didn't even leave a signature or something." Ragna mutters. He didn't like what he read. It meant he was probably being played but if what they said was true and the fact they used the word 'will' told him that he was probably already stuck.

He looked through the envelope and found a blue and golden card. He looked at it more closely, "It looks like a credit card." He mutters to himself. And with that, he turns back to the girl. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Ragna walks up to her and picks her up and looks up. He wonders if he should take her to a hotel to rest there but even so, how was he supposed to get in with an unconscious teenage girl on his back? He looks up and notices a shop. He grins at what he saw as he puts the girl back down and ran across the street.

 **One hour later**

Ragna was able to find quite a nice hotel. He asked for an ordinary room for two. He had found out earlier that the credit card he had gave him access to a total of ninety billion American Dollars. The number both surprised him and gave him a strange sense of irony for some reason.

He sign up and carried the only piece of luggage he had up which was a big black box made to keep musical equipment. He placed the box on the ground and opens it to reveal the still sleeping girl. _'Man, she is either a really heavy sleeper or the trip left her drained.'_ Ragna thought before picking her up and placing her on the bed.

' _I'd better go out and get some food.'_ Ragna thought, _'She is no normal human, surviving a trip through the Boundary is proof enough. I could even tell her existence is similar to a heroic spirit but she definitely has a physical body.'_ He walks to the door before pausing, _'But before that…'_

 **A few minutes later**

Ragna was walking through the streets of London with a few plastic bags in his hand. He was enjoying himself very much actually. He had bought a number of ingredients and even drew out some money.

He wanted to cook dinner tonight and maybe also tomorrow. He only needed a few more ingredients and he will be all set. He had a content smile on his face as he imagined himself enjoying his favourite past time that has been denied from him for so long.

That was, until he heard a shot ran out. Waking up from his day dream, Ragna looks around until he hears more in rapid succession. Ragna quickly casts his stealth ars which made a few people jump as they saw a man disappear in front of their eyes.

He then leapt on to a roof of a building and scouted the area. He quickly notices a few dark figures running and jumping across the roofs. The one at the front looks a lot like a kunoichi. She light black armour which protected her torso along with a pair of long boots and gloves. She also wore a scarf around her neck.

The ones behind her all wore suits. Ragna recognises them as enforcers but from a far he can tell the one they are chasing was no human. This presence felt all too much like a servant. Ragna watched as the servant thrust her right hand at them. Her finger opened up at she rained down a fury of bullets on the enforcers. Some managed to dodge, other were slightly wounded while the rest were killed.

He wasn't sure what to do. He knew how most magi were so the servant might just be running away from them because they wanted her to do things she didn't want. Or maybe they stole or killed something or someone important.

What should he do?

" _Help the enforcers…"_

" _Help the Servant…"_

" **Help the Enforcers…"**

The servant then jumps and lands on what appeared to be the widest roof in the area two blades were extended from her forearms. The first enforcer to land on the roof tries to go for a solid punch. The servant easily sidesteps and counter attacks by swinging her blade upwards, making a large gash on the poor man.

His scream of pain was cut short by the follow up which decapitated him. Two more tries to rush her at once but the servant thrust both her hands out and release another volley of bullets. One saw the attack coming and rolls out of the way.

The other was less fortunate and found his body filled with holes. Before the first one could get up however, the servant already closed the distance between them and decapitates him as well.

Another enforcer tries to attack her from behind but she does a back flip over him. He tries to turn but his body was suddenly attacked by a flare of pain. Looking down, he notices the one servant's blade has cut his body half way to two at the waist.

As he was about to cry out for help, he too, was decapitated by the next blade. She turns to see five more enforcers remaining.

They seemed unsure what to do, having seen four of their colleagues effortlessly killed by her. Understandable, her mission was just to retrieve a certain item for her master so if these people stopped following her then she wouldn't have to kill them.

However, one of them, either the bravest or stupidest among them, charges at her, full force. The servant sighs and meets his charge with her own, much faster, charge. She pulled back her right arm, aiming for his neck.

She expected for her blade to cut through flesh. But instead, all it met was steel. Everyone, including the servant was surprised to see the new comer. From the enforcers' perspective, they saw a red comet descending from the sky and crashing into one their friend.

Said friend lay on the floor unconscious. The servant studies the new comer's appearance. Silver white hair, blood red eyes a crimson coat and a black shirt and pants. The man also wore what looked like a pair of black gloves and shoes that were lined with red.

In his hands however, was a blade. It was a six foot long single edge blade. Its hilt was wrapped with some type of white fabric. By itself, it did not look that impressive but the servant also notices another thing.

The energy it was emitting. Whatever this blade was, it was releasing some type of magical energy. It was too powerful to be an everyday Mystic Code but she felt like it wasn't a Noble Phantasm. She didn't have enough time to ponder as the man pushes her back and swings the blade vertically at the neck.

The servant narrowly dodges the attack and tries to kill him with her machine gun hands. The man simply raises his right hand in front of him and a barrier forms, stopping the bullets in their tracks. Seeing that this was useless, she leapt into the air and came down spinning at him like a speeding hedgehog.

The man raises the blade vertically in front of him to block the attack. The servant crashed into the blade. As the servant continued to spin in an attempt to break through the sword, the man places one of his hands on the blade and, with all his might, pushed the servant back.

The servant lands on her feet just in time to block the first sword swing with her blade. The man pulls back the blade and brings it a full 360 degree and tries to strike her again. The servant leans back; narrowly avoiding the blade at it passes her face by mere inches.

She rushes into his guard and attempts a counter attack.

Key word: attempt.

Before she could swing the blade, the man smirks and let's goes of the sword. She tries for an upwards slice but the man stops it by grabbing her wrist. Seeing the man was stronger than she was, she attempted to cut of his head with her other hand.

The man easily grabs the blade with his other hand. The man then catches the blade with his free hand. The man smirks at her. Before she can think of what other options the man releases grip on her wrist.

He then does a powerful uppercut which sent both of them skywards. The man follows it up with another uppercut, before he then grabbed the back of her head and forces it down under him. Once gravity took back hold, she and the man were both falling, except the man was on top of her and she was diving head first.

The crashed into the building, breaking through the roof… then the lower floor, and the next, and the next…

After about the tenth floor, they finally stopped falling. Ragna raised the servant up and delivers a twist kick that sent her crashing into a wall. She found it strange that the building was completely empty and that no one was coming to check on them.

Wait, now that she thought about it, where were the enforcers?

"So you noticed huh?" The man asked when he noticed her eyes widen slightly, "Yeah, the reason why no one is here is because I cast a simple, yet really effective, ars earlier which would keep outsiders away from the fight." He then slowly walks up to her, "Really nifty, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

The servant jumped back up to her feet and extended her blades again. The man narrows his eyes. He reaches out his right hand and a sword materialises in it. It was the same sword earlier. "You know," the man said, "This sword was used by my brother. Though it's just a prototype of the sword that he would get later on it was still a really good sword. It ain't a Nox but it's still considered a high level Arms Ars Magus."

He then pulls his left foot back and the sword was raised so that the hilt was parallel to his face and the tip was dipping slightly to the ground. He narrows his eyes, the smirk gone from his face, replaced by a scowl.

The servant and the man study each other in silence. Until the man broke the silence. He dashes forward at incredible speed. The servant avoids his first swing but was unable to react in time to counter before the second one came.

She realised why he chose that weapon. At a sword fight, his blade was almost two times longer than hers thus as he can strike at her with his sword while maintaining sum distance between her and himself to make sure she couldn't counter.

Unfortunately, there was a flaw in that plan.

The man's next attack was a downwards sword swing which she manages to catch between both of her blades. Due to the curve nature of the servant's blade and how she crossed her arms, the man couldn't pull his sword back up.

So instead, the man applied more pressure. The servant would have been forced to her knee so she instead moves the blade to her side. The servant then tries to get close enough to the man in order to get within striking range.

Unfortunately for her, the man was either crazy or an idiot. The man spreads his leg apart to increase the area of his base and pulled his sword upwards. The servant was taken by surprise as she found her entire body lifted and along with the man's sword.

The man then swung his sword with all his might, sending the servant sailing across the air again. The servant gets thrown out the window. As she fell, her forearm was unattached to reveal a rocket launcher in her arm.

She aims for the window she fell through, expecting for the man to jump out of it in pursuit of her. Instead, the man broke through the wall NEXT to the window. The servant adjusts her aim. The man's eyes widen at what he saw.

The servant couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at the man's face as she shot the rocket. The man channels his energy into the sword and she notices a faint white glow surrounding the blade. The man then swung his sword, releasing a white slash shaped energy which intercepted the rocket, causing it and the energy to explode, cancelling out each other.

The force of the explosion caused the man to be pushed back into the building while the servant was sent falling into a pool.

The servant was a bit dazed by the explosion for a moment before swimming back up to the surface. She swam to the side. She took a dip breath before a shadow fell over her. It was the man again and he looked a bit pissed and wet, seeing how he was drenched in some strange smelling liquid.

"By the way," The man said, "The names Ragna and did you know I fell into a storage where alcohol was kept?" Ah, so that was what the smell was. She could use that.

Ragna raises his sword, "Alright tell me who you are and what you're doing here." Ragna demanded. The servant simply pointed at him and her finger opened up. Ragna's eyes widen as he thought she was going to attack him again.

Instead, she let out a few sparks. That was all she needed to set Ragna on fire.

"Gah!" Ragna immediately directed the fall into the pool. The servant got out of the pool and quickly ran away. She could tell that this man was dangerous and at a direct battle she would lose. The best option was to retreat.

She jumped over the walls and landed in an empty street. Before she could get far, a sword embedded itself in front of her. She turned to see Ragna was there, now drenched in water and his clothes in a mess.

"Okay then, final warning." Ragna said as he took a step towards the Servant…

She quickly tries to shoot him again. Ragna wordlessly lifts up his right arm, summoning a barrier to black the attack. The Servant notices the barrier did not protect his head so she quickly jumps up and tries to strike downwards with her blade; her aim seemed to be cutting his skull in half.

Ragna dismisses the barrier and pulls his right arm up to his left shoulder while sidestepping to the right in order to avoid the attack. He quickly back fists her in the right cheek. She staggered a bit and fell to her knees, panting heavily.

Ragna looks down at her with a smug smile, "Alright then, now tell me what I want to know and we can all…" he was interrupted by the servant as she raised her fist, aiming at his stomach. Her fist shot out and strikes him right at the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

She sent another fist at his face which caused him to take a step back in surprise. Ragna then looks back at her and asks, "Got another one in ya?" The servant did not even bother to reply as she had used the distraction to make her quick escape.

Ragna saw assassin leaping from building to building. He was about to go after her until she simply disappeared.

Ragna snorted. Presence concealment skill really is a pain to deal with.

Ragna walked to the embedded sword and pulls it out. He held it close to his eyes as he inspects the blade. Ragna sighs and wills the blade to disappear. He then turns and tries to recall which roof he left the supplies on.

 **A few minutes later**

Ragna was now on an elevator, making his way to the thirty second floor. Once the elevator arrived, Ragna walks to his room. Ragna took a deep breath and lets it out. He then places the ingredients on the floor and opens the door and walks in.

As expected, he was jumped. The girl he took in earlier leapt and attempts to jump kick him in the face. Ragna had, however, prepared himself so he catches the kick with his right hand. The girl lands softly and tries to twist kick him.

Ragna easily blocks the attack with his left hand. She then tries to do a high front kick but it was caught by Ragna's right hand. "Tch, calm down will you? I'm not going to hurt you and before you ask, no, I did not do anything to you while you were unconscious." Ragna said in Japanese.

The girl narrows her eyes at him for a moment, before relaxing. Seeing this, Ragna lets go of her foot which she slowly puts down. "That doesn't explain how I got here." She said.

"Right, I found you unconscious in an alley. You didn't look like someone who belongs _here_ so I decided to take you along with me here." Ragna explains. He notices that the girl moved her arms a bit while staring at him.

Her arms were bound by a ring of golden light. It was a high level ars made to cuff peoples and the one he used on her was particularly powerful. It was strong enough that even he in his prime base form could break out.

It wasn't just that. Ragna also used ars magus to enchant the walls, windows and also the door. "I was afraid that you would wake up and leave and considering where we are you would get lost and have no way to communicate with the locals." Ragna explained.

"Sorry if I over did it. It was just that I didn't know what you would do." Ragna walks up behind her and waves his left hand while muttering under his breath. The golden light faded.

The girl flexes her fingers and arms. "Okay, but what about my swords?" The girl asks.

The man smirks, "You can have them once you can show me that you are trustworthy." Ragna told her. The girl narrows her eyes at him. He could tell she didn't like the fact she was weapon less. Hand-to-hand was out of the question since she spent most of her time with the sword she didn't have much skill at unarmed combat.

"Alright," The girl relented, "I accept the condition. Where do we start?" She was really eager to get back her swords. The sooner, the better it was for her.

Ragna arches an eyebrow at her before smirking. "We can start once I'm done cooking." He answered while walking to the doorway to get the things he bought earlier. They were lucky that there was a kitchen there.

Ragna bought a few cooking utensils and supplies. He couldn't help but smile a bit, eager to start cooking. He places the places the ingredients on the counter and looks over it. The girl simply sits at the counter while watching him prepare dinner.

"First question," Ragna started, "What's your name?" Ragna asked. Start simple.

"Musashi Miyamoto." The girl answered, her eyes following his hands.

That caused Ragna to pause. "You mean _the_ Musashi Miyamoto? The guy who was so skilled in swordsmanship that was known throughout Japan for his exploits?"

The girl blinked, "Oh, so you know about me?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I do, but wasn't he a guy?" Ragna questioned.

"Oh, so your world Musashi is a man!" The girl cried out happily, surprising Ragna, "I'm very happy to hear he is also a famous swordsman."

' _So she's from another world too?'_ Ragna thought. "Okay, how did you get here?" Ragna needed to know.

Musashi shrugs, "I saw a portal open in front of me and I… jumped in?" she answered sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Ragna stopped cooking. He slowly turns towards Musashi with a poker face and, with a deadpanned voice, asks, "You just jumped in?" Musashi simply continued to scratch the back of her head. Ragna sighs, "Okay then how about you go sit on the couch and watch TV?" Ragna suggested.

"Huh? What's a TV?" Ragna mentally face palms. Of course she wouldn't know what a TV is!

A few minutes later, Ragna had finished preparing dinner. He lay out the dish. The way the food was served was similar to how the Japanese served it in order for Musashi to eat with some familiarity. And boy, did she eat.

She practically inhaled everything which made him question how her body remained slim. "Alright then, seeing as how we are both sent here…"

"Huh? You're from another world too?" Musashi asks as she momentarily stopped her breathing, err, eating. Ragna was barely getting any of his shares of the food and he was the one who cooked it!

"Yeah, I am." Ragna answered, "Two guys appeared out of nowhere and sent me here." Ragna sighs. "Well at least one of them sent us money." Ragna held up the credit card, "But we only have one and I guess we should stay together since apparently there are Heroic Spirits here considering…" Ragna trailed of as he notices Musashi was now attempting to steal some food from his plate.

Musashi froze as she realises that Ragna had caught her with her chop stick inches away from his plate. She gave him a nervous smile. Ragna gave her a smile too, but unlike hers, it was an evil smile as he raised his right hand over his head…

"Anyway, as I was saying," Ragna continued as Musashi held her head which now had a small swelling on it, "I saw a heroic spirit earlier while I was out buying supplies being chased by a group of enforcers."

"Huh, so a Heroic Spirit is here huh?" Musashi asked, "Well, that is odd. Why would a Heroic Spirit be here, much less being chased down by a group of Enforcers?" She leaned back on her sit with a hand on her chin.

"Well, at first I thought the Clock Tower tried to summon a Heroic Spirit on their lonesome but that wouldn't make any sense." Ragna replied.

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked.

"Because if they did then why would they summon an Assassin? Think about it, if they wanted to summon a Heroic Spirit then it would have to be because they need them to do the heavy lifting in things like slaying monsters or Dead Apostle Ancestors so why go for one of the weakest class? Why not go for Saber or a Berserker?"

Musashi nods. He did raise a valid point. To summon a Heroic Spirit would acquire a large group of magi so why waste all that resource for an assassin?

"My second thought was that maybe someone else summons her and wanted her to steal something from the Clock Tower but again, that doesn't make any sense since she was being chased and presence concealment should have kept her hidden unless she attacked someone." Ragna continued.

"That is true." Musashi agreed, "So that only leaves with assassination." Musashi concluded.

Ragna nods, "Right but…" Ragna frowns, "It doesn't make sense as to why she didn't just used presence concealment after she got far enough and she was a lot faster than the enforcers so by right she could have easily lost them. So why did she slow down enough for them to keep up with her?"

Musashi closed her for a moment, "Maybe it's because of the area itself?" Musashi suggested.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ragna asks.

"Well, assassins have the ability to work away from their master right? Maybe the assassin killed someone and wasn't allowed to leave witnesses at the same time her master was far away when the enforcers chased her so maybe, she had to kill the enforcers but couldn't kill them all because of her limited mana supply so she had to lead them close enough to her master so that she would have a steady mana supply during the fight?" Musashi suggested.

Ragna blinks, "That… might actually be the case if the master was a vengeful, but cowardly magus that wanted to get back at a rival." Ragna admitted, "But then we are assuming that there was only one person. One person summoning a servant and supplying it with mana."

"Maybe the magus just had a lot of enemies?"

Ragna snorts, "Yeah right, how many enemies can a single magus made unless it wasn't a single killing." Ragna thought before shaking his head. "Tch, thinking about it as things are now would be pointless."

"I hate to do this but we will have to head to the Clock Tower and investigate." Ragna concluded with a sigh. "This is going to be fun."

"Wait, we?" Musashi asked with a puzzled expression, "What makes you think I'll come along with you?" She questioned.

"You were curious enough to jump into a portal, so you should be curious enough about this too." Ragna answered, "Not just that, but I'm still not sure if I can trust you but at the same time I don't want to just leave you here like this unless… you don't want to go?"

"No, no, no, I'll go with you! I was just joking besides…" Musashi answered, "I don't like a one side slaughter… and your food is good too so I should help if it means I can get closer to my partner! Especially one who can cook me delicious meals every day whenever I want."

"Partner?" Ragna repeated.

"Yeah, partner since we're both in a different dimension with no clue what's going on and we're both going to investigate the same thing together while living together too and your cooking skills also convinced me that you and I will get along great!"

"I ain't your personal chef!" Ragna exclaimed. He just realised that Musashi was basically labelling him as her chef. Who does she think she was?

"You listen here, I appreciate what you're saying but I need action. Not words so I'm not going to give you back your swords yet nor am I going to let you out of my sight. Got it?" Ragna demanded.

He then looks down at his plate and noticed that it was empty. With a confused look, he looks at Musashi, who was now eating from what was a full plate. He watched silently as Musashi finished _his_ meal.

She looks up at him with a satisfied smile, "See, your food is just that irresistible." She said with a wink.

Ragna clenched his fist and raised it before sighing. "No breakfast tomorrow." He said before turning around to eat out. He really did not want to deal with this.

Musashi's eyes widen at the statement. "Huh? No, wait I'm sorry… uh, what was your name again?" she asked when she realised she never got his name.

Ragna turns around to face her, "My name is Ragna." He then turns back towards the door.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I ate your food but considering you confiscated my swords how about we call it even?" she asked.

"I prepared you dinner, got you a place to stay instead of living you in an alley way." Ragna replied, "One favour for one confiscated blade that means I don't owe you jack shit."

"Awww," Disappointed, Musashi turns around and heads to bed. She then realises there was only one bed. Since she didn't want to owe him anything as well as also having to admit that he has very good reasons to keep her sword she decides that she might as well just go for the couch.

 **A few minutes later**

Ragna was in the city, eating a hamburger. He never ate one before so he figured might as well give it a shot. He had to admit, it was good but he was mostly focused on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit.

He didn't mention this earlier but there were other ways he can think of for the Heroic Spirit to be here but it was highly unlikely. But still, if it was because of that then he may be facing more than just one assassin.

He tried to not think of it but his mind kept wondering to that possibility. Desperate to look for a distraction he turns to the TV at the stall, hoping the news would distract him. Currently, a middle aged man wearing a suit and combed black hair was giving a report.

"The number of vanishing peoples in London is still increasing while others have been falling unconscious. Police say that there may be a connection but unlikely. The number of disappearances has increased by one hundred per cent since the last week."

Ragna narrows his eyes, _'Peoples don't just vanish like that and peoples falling unconscious? Tch, nothing about that sounds normal.'_ He continued listening. There wasn't much else that caught his interest except for the one where researchers are discovering areas in London to have cleaner air which are purified from any pollution.

Ragna didn't know why that caught his attention but decided to ignore it.

After finishing his burger Ragna got up and was about to leave before stopping. With a sigh he turns around and, due to having been employed by Alaya to London once thus allowing him to speak the language, he ordered one more burger.

No use living his _partner_ to starve in the morning tomorrow but that doesn't mean he has to give her a freshly, home cook meal now did it and so Ragna bought her a burger? He then got the burger and walked back to the hotel.

Once he got to the hotel room, he noticed that Musashi was sleeping on the couch. Sighing, he picked her up and placed her on bed and blanketed her. He then placed the burger on the table and sat on the couch. He may have enhanced everything around them with ars magus but if his suspicions are true then he did not want to be left unguarded and vulnerable especially when he wasn't alone.

Little did he know that Musashi was smiling under the covers.

* * *

 **Alright, since the results were obvious I decided to write the Outsiders. I apologise for any bad writing. It's just that I'm a bit nervous you know?**

 **Anyway here are Ragna's servant stats:**

 **Strength: A+ Luck: E**

 **Endurance: B+ Mana: C**

 **Agility: B+ N.P: A+**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Battle continuation: B**

 **Affection of a Goddess: A+ (Not only was Ameteratsu clearly loved Ragna to the point she willingly re write reality itself for his sake the fact she is that powerful gives him A+ at the skill granting all his stats except Luck and Mana a rank up)**

 **Black Beast: - (The powers and skills of the Black Beast and granted to it is sealed away as Ragna refuses to use it currently)**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Age of Ars Magus: A+ (The Black Beast was the reason why Ars Magus thrived. If not for it then ars magus would never be invented and even if it was it would never come anywhere to the level it has and would be an unknown art kept in secret and not use by the populace as seithr was very scarce. Because the Black Beast played a huge role if not the main reason Ars Magus thrived he gains the ability to use any ars magus as well as the ability to summon arms ars magus. In theory he can even summon Nox Nyctores however to summon them certain conditions must be met)**

?

?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the franchise and the characters. They all belong to their respective owner.**

 **Now, I know that Guest pointed out a few things regarding the compatibility of both worlds. Actually, I also thought of that before writing this fic and actually decided a few ways to get over that obstacle.**

 **But, I actually did wonder, would the Black Beast even be capable of being sent to the Reverse side of the world by the World? The Black Beast is a creature that came from the realm of the Azure, or Boundary so would it be bound by the world's law, when in fact, it was never part of the world?**

 **Anyhow, I found a different way to justify why the Grand Servants were never summoned and why the Black Beast was never sent to the reverse side of the world which will be revealed much later.**

 **As for why the whole Boundary and Root thing, that will also be explained later.**

* * *

 **The Queen**

 **?**

A lone figure can be seen walking in an empty plain where a light mist made it slightly more difficult to see and the grey sky hung above her head. She wore a black jumpsuit, had purple hair and red eyes. A black cloth covered her mouth and nose as she walked towards her goal. _'Strange,'_ She thought, _'I would usually be swarmed by the undead by now.'_ She narrows her eyes as she quickens her pace.

She sensed something strange was going on and while she may not know what, it might have something to do with the lack of attacks she has been used to receiving. As she got closer, she noticed the mist around her was beginning to lighten and replaced by… something.

There was a certain type of energy in the air now. She could not tell what it was but she knew that the closer she got to her destination, the more of this energy was in the air. _'I will have to study this later.'_

After a few more steps she saw an apparition coming towards her. The being was humanoid and one of the many she had faced. The woman summons a red spear into her grasp and enters a fighting position until she noticed the being was limping his way towards her with no visible weapon.

The dead being reached out to her in a pleading manner. "Please kill me! Kill me before I-!" The undead collapse as he turns into a clump of darkness that quickly dispersed. The woman looked at what had happened with widen eyes.

"I suppose that was the first time you saw that happening?" A voice whispered into her ear.

The woman quickly turns around and swings her spear…

Just to hit empty air.

' _How was he able to get so close to me without my knowing?'_ The woman wonders as she looked around, her eyes finally settling on a figure that was leaning on a dead tree. The man wore a casual black jeans and red shirt under a black jacket. He also wore a pair of sunglasses and black hair which had a bit of blood red on them.

"You know, it's rude to strike someone with a spear like that?" The man asked as he pushes himself off the tree. "And I thought you were supposed to be the queen around here." The man calmly walks towards her.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. There was something off with this man. The energy she felt in the air was practically oozing from him. It wasn't just that but she could also sense Divinity coming from him as well.

The man stops ten feet away from her and smirks at her, "I have a lot of names." The man answered. "But here? I am only a mere Servant of the Berserker class so just call me Berserker, Scathach."

The man began to circle around her, "And as for what I am doing here, my Master wanted to collect some research data of this place, somewhere to collect souls and, well, you." The man told her.

"Me?" Scathach repeated.

"Yes, he wants you because he wants to do a few experiments and further his research." The man explained.

Scathach scoffs, "Does he really think he can just take me?" she asked.

"Oh no, he told me to take you 'Alive if possible but dead if necessary'". The man replied casually. He raises both of his fists and pulls back his left leg so that the right leg will be in front of the other one. "Now, we can start this dance if you want."

Scathach summons both of her spears and also enters her own respective fighting stance. She could tell that this fight was going to be a challenge and she couldn't stop herself from smiling a little under her mask.

 **Back to the duo**

Musashi jumps out of the bed with vigour. She smelled something good being cooked and she wanted some of it. She turns to the kitchen area and sees Ragna in an apron cooking up some breakfast. Excitedly, she goes to the table and sits on one of the chairs.

Soon enough, Ragna came with a plate full of fresh breakfast. Musashi looks at the cook as he sets the food across the table and prepares to eat. "Good morning Ragna." She greeted with a smile but Ragna could tell she was looking at what he cooked. The plate had scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Morning," Ragna answers her. He could tell she was curious as to what they were and more importantly, what they taste like. Too bad he only prepared it for himself.

"Um, Ragna?" Musashi calls out, "Where's my breakfast?" she asked nervously but was actually still looking at the food with her mouth-watering.

Ragna smiles as he grabs a roll of newspaper, "What breakfast?" Ragna asked mockingly. Slowly, Ragna could see realisation dawning on Musashi's face as she recalls yesterday. _'Engaging strengthening ars.'_

Musashi made a wild grab for the food. Ragna was prepared for that. With his Ars Magus enhanced roll of newspaper, he lightly hits the top of Musashi's head with his choice of weaponry. Well, at least light in his standards.

Musashi backs leans back on her chair with her hands on her head. "Did you… just use magic to make that stronger?" She asked, pointing at the roll of newspaper in his hand. She knew the newspaper couldn't have been that strong.

Ragna shrugs, "Something like that." He admits. Ars and magic were not that different from each other or at least close enough to be categorised in the same group. Ragna sets down the newspaper next to him and prepares to eat his breakfast.

Musashi just stares at him as he savours each and every one of his bite with longing eyes. Ragna internally smirks at her reaction. He could clearly tell she was hungry and watching him eat the way he did was pure torture.

After Ragna finished his food he carried the plate to the kitchen and begins to wash it. Musashi buries her head in her arms as her stomach growls. "Ragna, you are such an evil demon." Musashi mutters.

Ragna glances back at her and sigh.

Musashi was considering on stealing that credit… thing before a strange smell wafted into her nose, followed by a 'ding'. She looks up as Ragna places something in front of her. She looks up at Ragna, who was standing next to her, with a confused look.

Ragna smirks at her before turning around. "I was in a good mood last night and the burger I had was good so figured that you should try some though microwave food usually isn't as great as when you ate it fresh."

He looks back to see the plate was clear and a bit of sauce on Musashi's face which now had a satisfied smile but when she turned towards him, the smile a bit apologetic. "Um… Ragna?"

"… Don't you dare."

"I'm…"

"Don't you say it!" Ragna warned.

"… Still…"

Ragna covers his ears in an attempt to block out the sound of her voice.

"… hungry."

 **Exactly one minute later**

Ragna stares at Musashi as she just finished eating her THIRD helping. She was currently wearing a purple shirt and a pair of dark blue pants that Ragna bought for her. They were both at a nearby restaurant seating at a table. They sat across from each other. Ragna had ordered some coffee while Musashi had been ordering the restaurant's specials.

He sighs. After all this time he still couldn't get rid of his old habit of treating people. After Musashi finished her food was about to ask for another helping but Ragna beaten her. Not even after he treated Taokaka.

"Waiter," Ragna called out in English. The waiter came to him. "Don't come anywhere close to this table when this girl calls. We're on a budget but she still keeps eating. If this keeps up my wallet won't be able to handle it."

The waiter looked at him with some confusion before turning to see how much Musashi had eaten. He then smiles, understanding Ragna's predicament, and nods at Ragna before turning around.

"What did you tell him?" Musashi asks. She didn't know how to speak in English so she didn't know what Ragna told the waiter.

"That you're done eating and we have to get going." Ragna answered. He stood up and walked into the store to pay for the food before Musashi could complain.

Moments later Ragna sat back at his seat. "Now, how about we settle a little problem?" Ragna asked Musashi, which caught her interest. "You don't know how to speak the native language here and I'm going to fix that."

Musashi stares at him before asking, "How? Are you going to use magic on me?" She never heard of something like that. She has heard of magecraft that transfers memories but they usually take some time before the memory settles with the rest and was actually usable. The bigger the memory the longer it takes and even so there was a limit to how much can be transferred. Too much and the person on the receiving end might get an identity crisis.

Ragna sighs. "Just close your eyes and place your left hand at the centre of the table." Musashi does so. "Good." Musashi can feel something grasp her hand, "Now then, information transfer ars… engage."

Information flowed into her mind like a tea filling an empty cup. After a few seconds, Ragna lets go. Musashi blinks her eyes open. "What… was that?" Musashi asked.

"Information transfer ars." Ragna answered, as matter of fact.

"I never heard of that before." Musashi said.

"Of course you haven't. It's something from my world; created from one of the three arts." Ragna answered as he drinks his coffee. "And now you're probably wondering what I am referring to when I say 'Arts'? Ragna guessed.

Musashi nods, "Alright then, in my world during ancient times, humanity developed three Arts which allowed them to fight beings who exist outside logic or, as you would refer to, magical beings." Ragna explained. He had casted a stealth ars as well as explaining the thing in Japanese.

"The first art is easier to understand. It is called magic or as this world knows it as magecraft though in my world, a few things like teleportation and small level of reality manipulation can be used my mages as long as they worked hard. There are a few beings I can think of who can use something similar to the First True magic and things such as reality, time, causality, probability and traveling through space and dimension is achievable through science." He continued in Japanese, hopping that no one would understand him.

"The first Art, magic, is the use of mana from an external and internal source. We refer to both of it as mana but here the internal source is Od while the external is prana. I think you know the basics of that art. The second is Sorcery. Unlike the Sorcery or 'True Magic' in this world, in mind it is similar to magic but with a few key differences."

Before Ragna can continue, he felt a shift in the air. Narrowing his eyes he turned to his left. "Musashi, there's a shift."

Before she could word out her question, Ragna already got up and ran like any sane person going on a date with Musashi… or Arthuria if they valued their money. Musashi sighs before running of after him. Little did they know everyone at the restaurant and the passer byes were looking at their empty sits in amazement for how they disappeared.

Ragna stopped in front of a pile of thrash. Musashi stopped next to him. "What was that for?" Musashi asks. Ragna wordlessly pointed at the thrash.

She followed his finger to see a woman laid among the trash bags. She had purple hair and wore a black bodysuit. But what really caught his attention were her wounds. She had a few deep cuts and she looks like she had been stabbed by something through the stomach. "Please tell me I did not land on garbage too." Musashi said.

It took a while but Ragna managed heal her wounds a bit with his healing ars, rush back to the hotel and bring the same box he stuffed Musashi in and they both stuffed the woman inside. The two then brought the woman back with them to the hotel room. Ragna had to upgrade their room to a suite due to a hunch and continued healing the woman in their new room.

Currently, Musashi was eating a burger. The woman they picked up was in a bed on a bed in one of the rooms. Ragna, on the other hand, was busy placing ars magus on the walls, windows and doors.

After he was done, he turned to Musashi. "Make sure that lady is alright, I'll go get supplies because something tells me we will need it." He had a bad feeling about going out but that did not mean he could just leave the lady alone hungry.

"See ya." He walks to the door. Musashi waves at him as he leaves.

Ragna walks to the nearest store and buys some supplies there. He then walks to the nearby pharmacies. After making sure everything was done he decided to get back to the hotel. He wanted to visit the Clock Tower on today no matter what.

His trail of thought was however, interrupted by a presence. It felt dark, cold and destructive. He felt like he was in the presence of a dark dragon waiting for its time to wake. He stopped walking and glared defiantly into a pair of golden pupils.

His eyes trail down. The woman in front of him looked as though she was in her teens. Maybe sixteen or seventeen? She wore a black gothic dress. Her skin was so pale he could have mistaken her for a Dead Apostle. "My Master has ordered me to negotiate with you."

Ragna takes two steps forward so that he would be right in front of her, "And if I say, 'piss off'?"

"Then I will have to use force." The woman continued.

Ragna weighted his option. There is powerful servant that may have little to no care for the lives around her. He doubted he can cast the same ars as before to get the civilians to retreat and even if he manages to cast it the civilians may not have enough time to retreat.

Ragna grits his teeth, "Alright, where do you want to talk?" Ragna relented.

The woman smirks, "Meet me at the café two blocks from here tonight." She then turns and leaves Ragna.

Ragna narrows his eyes. He continues his walk back to the hotel. He has to go to meet the woman and, if possible, he would try to negotiate with her but he doubted that they could come to an understanding.

"But just in case it's a trap, I'll need someone to back me up." Ragna thought before shaking that thought away. "No, I can't drag her into this. I do not want someone else to get hurt because I am too weak."

And with that resolve, Ragna walks all the way back to the hotel.

 **Hotel**

"I'm back." Ragna announced as he enters the hotel room. He placed the items he bought on the counter and made his way to his room.

"Welcome back Ragna." Musashi welcomed. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "By the way Ragna, your patient is awake." Musashi informed before looking back at the TV.

"My what now?" Ragna asked as he changed his clothes in his room. He took of his clothing and threw them into a flaming wormhole. He then summons another one and reached in to change his clothes.

"You know, the woman we picked up and placed in your bedroom?" Musashi answered.

"Oh yeah, her… wait, WHAT?" Ragna turned his head slowly towards his bed to see the woman they had helped staring at him with a blank expression.

Ragna's face grew hotter as the woman looked up to meet his eyes. "Go on, don't mind me."

After a few seconds Ragna had walked out the room and stood in front of Musashi, "Musashi, I thought she was in your room." Ragna stated, "So why is she in mine?" He asked.

"Heh, well, I kind of felt a bit sleepy earlier and the bed she was on was just perfect for me so I had to move her somewhere so…" Musashi explained. "Besides, it's only for a while so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal."

Ragna sigh, "Fine, just tell me about this kind of things earlier. I was almost completely naked in front of her just now save for my boxers while I was changing." True to his words, Musashi noticed that Ragna now wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves. He also had a pair of white pants.

"Huh, I liked the other one better." Musashi criticised.

"Huh? You think black would be a better fit?" Ragna asked as he looked over his clothes. Musashi nods.

"Okay then." Ragna closes his eyes and the white of the clothes started to bleed out. Musashi watched as his clothes slowly turned black. "There, better?" Ragna asked with a smirk.

"I guess." Musashi answered. "Is that a type of ars magus?" Musashi asked.

"Well, the clothes itself is an ars magus, a very high level one in fact." Ragna responded. "When I was born there was about one or two of them left. A hundred years before I was born this thing was mass produced."

Ragna sigh, "I'll be heading out soon." Ragna announced, "Might be gone for a few hours so I'm going to get ready some food." He got to the kitchen and started cooking. He decided to prepare some food.

"So you're heading out where exactly?" Musashi asks as Ragna was cooking. He had just taken out his ingredients. Ragna was her current supplier and she felt like she needed to know where he was going to be sure of his well-being.

"I'm going out." Ragna answered as he broke a few eggs. Ragna didn't want to get these girls involved with anything bad so he plans to try dealing with all of this himself. He didn't want to have to see more needless death.

"Okay, but where exactly?" Musashi pushed, "You know, just in case of emergency?"

"No need, I've enchanted everything with strengthening ars. Even if the whole hotel was blown to bits by a tactical nuke the room would stay intact… mostly." Ragna informed. "There are even a few alarms set up and if anything happens then you can easily leave. The room keeps people out."

"Ragna… aren't you being a little paranoid?" Musashi teased.

"Musashi, there is an assassin class servant capable of concealing her presence to the point she can be right in front of us and we wouldn't be able to notice her and a warrior type servant and they seem to be serving the same master. If they use the assassin carefully they can find out where we leave and on the possibility they have an anti-army or anti-fortress Noble Phantasm then we will most likely die."

"But then what will all this defence mean?" Musashi ask, "I doubt your ars would be able to block a Noble Phantasm." Musashi said.

"Well yeah, that's why I set up a few stealth ars to conceal this area, might help throw them off and the defence ars would be able to stop an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm of the E- rank and an anti-army of the D-rank… I think."

"You think?" Musashi asks.

"Just have some faith in me okay?" Ragna assured, "But just in case…" Ragna walks towards a drawer and raises his right hand in front of it. A red light shone and a sigil appears on the drawer before it fades away.

While grumbling, Ragna takes out a pair of swords. "Musashi, I am trusting you with this okay?" he turns to see Musashi running towards him at full speed.

"Wait!" Ragna raised his hands and closed his eyes in anticipation of Musashi crashing into him. When it felt too long and he didn't feel any impact he opened his eyes to see Musashi rubbing her face against her swords on the couch.

' _Wait, when did she take them?'_ Ragna wonders as he watches Musashi rubbing her face against her swords while whispering to them because that's not strange at all.

"Okay… well, I'll be heading out now so watch over yourself and Scathach." Ragna told her before turning back to his cooking.

"Eh, so her name is Scathach?" Musashi asked as she turns towards Ragna, "So that's what was the reason you took so long in there… you were talking with her."

"Of course I was… wait, what did you think I was doing?" Ragna demanded.

"Oh, uh, well… hey when did you meet this warrior type servant?" Musashi asked as she attempts to change the subject. "You did not mention meeting another servant."

' _Isn't she trying to change the subject?'_ Ragna thought "oh yeah, I met her when I went was out buying supplies." Ragna answered, seeing no harm in telling her. "She says that she wants to discuss something and is possible that she is related to Assassin."

"And if she isn't?" Musashi asks, "What if she is just planning to kill you?"

"You think I'm completely defenceless?" Ragna asked, "I'm not an idiot. I know the risk and I can fight for your information." Ragna retorted, "I need you to stay here and look after Scathach. Her injuries haven't healed completely."

"Couldn't you use your healing ars?" Musashi asked.

"I did. If not then her back and ribcage would still be broken, her left arm bent in a really awkward position, her right arm broken and her left leg twisted. Her right lung was also punctured; there was a gaping hole in her abdomen and she lost a surprising amount of blood." Ragna informed her, to Musashi's surprise.

"It was that bad?" Musashi asked in shock.

"Yup, the fact she was able to safely go through a trip through the Boundary in that condition is a miracle." Ragna confirmed, "I was surprised too. I mean, she was the teacher of Cu Chunlain so whoever can take her down like that must be someone ridiculously strong."

"This is why I should go with you, Ragna." Musashi added before jumping of her couch.

"No, you are not coming along." Ragna ordered, "I am not taking you with me, stay here with Scathach. You need to protect her while I try to get a better understanding of what is going on."

"But what if it's a trap and you can't get away?" Musashi asked.

"Then I won't be back by dinner." Ragna replied, "But seriously? I have an escape plan just in case things go south." Ragna answered.

"Okay then…" Musashi relented, "So, how about you continue about where you left of?" Musashi asked as she went over and sat at the counter while watching Ragna cook.

"You mean about the Three Arts? Sure." Ragna replied.

"Now then, the second art is called Sorcery. It is like magic but instead of mana it uses seithr." Ragna continued. "Now then, you're probably wondering 'what is seithr?'. The answer is, I'm not sure but most people say that seithr is the primordial state of everything and there is a limitless supply of it from a place called the Boundary. I might tell you about the Boundary later. Anyway, sorcery is used by those who have the ability to manipulate seithr. Sorcery users are divided into two types."

Ragna turns towards Musashi, "The first is the Sorcerers. These guys can use Sorcery but they need to use charms in order to do so. They're also known to have the ability to perform duties similar to omnyoji. The second type is known as Conjurers. These guys can use sorcery with and without charms."

Ragna then returns to his cooking. "Sorcery and ars shares a strong connection to each other," Ragna said, surprising Musashi.

"How are the two related?" Musashi inquired.

"Well, it's because ars was created through the combination of science and sorcery." Ragna answered. "This way even those who lack the ability to use sorcery can use something similar to it and thus sorcery and magic slowly faded away and barely anyone learns them anymore, if any."

"So, between magic and sorcery, which one is stronger?" Musashi asked.

Ragna scoffs, "Depends on the situation." Ragna answered. "The two uses different source of energy. If they happen to fight at a place with a lot of mana and little seithr then the magecraft user has the advantage but if they fought somewhere with little mana and loads of seithr then the sorcery user wins."

Ragna then stops cooking, "But, if the two were to fight on even grounds with both sides equally good at their own craft then I would have to say the sorcery user has one advantage."

"Why is that?"

"Because… well, that's a secret for now." Ragna answered with a smirk, "I'll tell you latter."

"Alright, how about the third art?" Musashi asked.

"The Drive? Sure but before that, how about we invite our guest, who is hiding behind the wall to, join us?" Ragna called out.

Understanding what he meant, Scathach came out of her hiding place.

"I guess you're legs are better now huh?" Ragna asked.

"I'm impress that you were able to tell I was there." Scathach stated, ignoring Ragna's question, as she walks towards the counter and took a sit next to Musashi. "I can see that you have place quite powerful enchantments on the walls… none of which I am familiar with so it is safe to assume this is either your version of sorcery or ars?"

"Hmph, so you heard that much?" Ragna mutters, "Yeah you're right, this is ars magus." Ragna confirms. "So, ready to tell us about what happened to you? I know how travelling through worlds are and for the Queen of the land of Shadows to be as beat up as you were when we found you… That is good reason to be a bit cautious."

Ragna had tried to talk to her earlier the first time they met when she was awake but when he noticed that she was still injured and tired so he had left her alone.

"Yes, seeing that I am in debt of the two of you for your assistance, even if unnecessary, I suppose I shall explain myself." Scathach closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Earlier, before the two of you found me, I was still in the Land of Shadows. I had sensed something was wrong and decided to investigate a specific part of my Kingdome."

She then opened her eyes and looks at them. "I encountered a Servant of the Berserker class." She announced, which caught both of them surprise.

"Another Servant!? How many of them are there!?" Ragna demanded as he slams his fist onto the counter, making a hole. "… Oops." He slowly pulls out his arm.

"… Anyway, as I was saying, Berserker claimed that his master sent him to collect data and myself to further his research. I attempted to defeat him but he was too much for me." Scathach said as her gaze lowered while she remembered her fight with the servant… if it could be called that.

"Berserker was too powerful. He was faster, stronger and was toying with me. My skills were not enough and even my most powerful runes were barely enough to faze him. He broke my body with his bare hands, taking his time, after he made sure I was no longer in any condition to fight back." Scathach continued, describing how the servant had easily overpowered her.

The rest were unsure how to take that. Scathach, the queen who trained numerous heroes and fought many powerful beings, just admitted that she had been easily dominated by someone. "But…" Scathach continued, "What was the most shocking of it was that he blocked my Noble Phantasm with his bare hands."

"Wait, you mean the one that reverse cause and effect?" Ragna asked, wide eyed.

Scathach nods.

"… How did you escape?" Musashi asked after a moment of silence.

"I was saved." Scathach replied, "I remember that after he broke my right leg I saw him blasted away by a stream of multi-coloured light and then… I find myself here."

"A stream of multi-coloured light?" Musashi repeated as she closes her eyes in deep thought.

"I see…" Ragna repeated, "That might have been the same guys that sent me and Musashi here."

"Hmm, so the two of you were sent here against your own violation?" Scathach asked.

Ragna shrugs, "I was, for Musashi, she just jumped into the flaming whirlpool when she saw it."

Scathach glanced at Musashi, who was smiling sheepishly. "I see…"

"Well, I think that one of them has to be the user of the second true magic. I mean, sending people across time and space sounds like a Zelretch thing to pull." Ragna suggested.

"Yes, but do you know which one is Zelretch?" Musashi asked, "From what I heard in your story, there are two of them. If one is Zelretch then who is the other guy?"

"How should I know?" Ragna demanded, "But what I do know is that Zelretch is involved in this mess somehow and so we need to go to the Clock tower to figure this thing out since that is our best bet."

"And why must we pursue this matter further?" Scathach asked. "We were sent here against our will for unknown reasons and not a single hint of what is going on."

"Tch, so you expect us to do nothing?" Ragna asked, "There are three servants running around, peoples are going missing and… I can't turn my back here. Not while knowing something bad might be happening here."

"I agree with Ragna!" Musashi said, "Don't get me wrong, I don't preach about Justice and all that but if innocent lives are being taken then I can't just stand by. I'll fight with Ragna as he is my chef, err, partner…"

"I heard that!"

"And I'll probably get to test my metal against powerful enemies!" Musashi finished.

Scathach studies both Musashi and Ragna. Musashi's eyes shone with determination but Ragna's… there was something else behind his eyes. It held determination as well but there was a tinge of darkness within that shine.

"I understand." Scathach said, "I do not usually intervene with this world's events as I have moved on from this world but seeing as how I was attacked by someone out of my realm I suppose I shall support you."

"Oh, so you didn't notice?" Ragna asked.

"Notice what?" Scathach asked.

"Umm, Scathach, I don't know how to break this to you slowly so I'm going to give it to you straight…" Ragna takes a deep breath, "Scathach, you're human now."

* * *

 **So, how much do you guys want to bet that Scathach is going to attempt suicide again? According to her law she tried to kill herself multiple times but couldn't and now, she can.**

 **Also, Berserker… yeah, I had a fun time planning him and his abilities.**

 **I'll post Scathach's stats on the next chapter because she is not limited by a vessel of a servant thus she would be at almost full power. So I have to figure out how I am going to adjust her stats. Also, you all probably know who the servant that met Ragna was.**

 **Don't worry, even more guests will appear in the next chapter.**


	5. Age of Ars Magus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue and Fate**

 **So… this took a while to write. Sorry, but I was busy with tests, exams and an unexpected trip to Thailand. So yeah, sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Age of Ars Magus**

Ragna is seen walking through the streets of London, making his way to his destination. He left Scathach and Musashi at the hotel once he noticed the time. After saying his goodbyes and having diner ready, he left the room.

Ragna wonders how Scathach will handle the news. Earlier, she appeared shock but once they tested it out be having her cut herself with a kitchen knife and seeing that the wound wasn't healing as fast as it should she was forced to accept the fact.

She looked worried by the fact her enemies were able to turn her into a human but she also seemed… happy. _'No use thinking about it,'_ Ragna thought, _'what she does is her own business.'_

Ragna found himself at the café he was supposed to meet up with that warrior servant later. The area was filled with people rushing about to conduct their respective business. Ragna scowls. _'This many people around would make a lot of trouble if a fight was to happen.'_

He looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall.

There was about one hour before that servant will arrive, he thinks. To be honest, she said tonight but never actually specified what time. Ragna smirks as he activates his stealth ars which render him unnoticeable.

He then summons a portal and pulls out… a book. He studies his surrounding while also pulling out a pencil. _'Might as well get busy.'_ Ragna thought with a smirk forming on his lips. He began drawing.

 **Hotel room**

Musashi is seen at the dining table, eating away at the food Ragna made while Scatach was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was wondering about her condition right now. She still couldn't believe that she was now human again.

Never in her entire life did she dream of something like this ever happening. She momentarily thought of seeing if a kitchen knife was sufficient to do the job but she discarded the idea almost immediately.

True, she does seek death and does not care how she dies; let it be an ugly or beautiful death. However, if her intuition is right, there will be many opportunities to fight and die in a battlefield. Her spirit of a warrior refuses to die anywhere else besides the battlefield now that there is such an opportunity.

But first…

Scathach looks at her wounds with narrowed eyes. These wounds were mostly healed and she is able to walk around however they would still get in the way if she were to engage the enemy, especially Berserker.

Scathach sighs at the thought before turning back to ceiling. Berserker was an opponent that she would need all her strength to beat… and more. His fighting ability was just beyond hers at that moment. She also wishes to know how he had been able to strip her of her status and immortality.

 **Back with Ragna**

Saber notices Ragna sitting at a round table for two next to a window with a bored expression, his face resting on the palm of his hand while staring at the seat in front of him. She studies him quietly, her expression unchanging before walking towards him.

She notices the man glancing at her before turning back his gaze towards the empty sit in front of her. Saber glance around to see if there are any signs his allies are around. Once she got to the table she took the sit in front of him.

They both studied each other warily as Ragna removes his head from his hand and sat up straight. "Well, you took your sweet time." Ragna grumbled.

"Hmph, I arrived at the agreed upon time. It was you who had arrived earlier." Saber rebuked. She then pulled out a bag of chips and started eating it. She was slightly amused at the sight of Ragna's eye twitching.

"That was only because you never told me exactly what time to meet you here." Ragna countered. Now that Saber recalled the event, she really did leave out the exact time. To be honest that was on her and she does admit to herself that it was an honest mistake but even so…

"You never asked."

… The man in front of her did not need to know that.

Ragna scowls at her while leaning back. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" Ragna asked. His right hand moved slightly across the table before stopping, looking around them. Saber figures that he was about to use an ability of his but stopped in order to avoid showcasing it to a potential enemy.

"My master requests that you do not go to the Clock tower under any circumstances. In exchange we will not attack you or your allies." Saber laid it bare. Ragna seems to pounder on this.

"And if we say no, you'll kill us." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Or at least _try_ to kill us." Ragna corrected with a smirk before leaning forward.

Saber raises her eyebrows. She expected the man to be more outrage but here he was, taking things calmly. "Yes, that would be the process of event." Saber answered while narrowing her eyes, waiting to see Ragna's reaction, "So, what is your answer?"

Ragna wiped the smirk of his face and leaned back, "Does it involve the disappearing people recently?" Ragna asked.

"Yes." Saber answered, honestly.

Ragna knitted her eyebrows, "Is your master, or anyone you are allied with, responsible for it?" Saber did not answer which was, in itself, an answer.

"I see…"

Before they can continue the conversation a waiter comes to them, carrying a tray filled with food. He stops at their table and flashes Ragna a smile, "Your order, sir." The waiter said. Ragna nods and the waiter place the food.

Saber scowls, "What is this?" Saber demanded. She expected them to have a serious conversation with no interruption. "You would dare order food like this in our discussion?" Saber demanded.

Ragna shrugs, "Do you have any idea how long I waited? I ended up ordering some diner since it took you so long to get here and it'd be rude to come to a place like this without ordering something."

Saber begrudgingly agreed though she still glared at him for the whole time he ate.

While she waited, she pulled out a bag of chips and began to devour its contents. By the time Ragna finished his diner, Saber had half a dozen empty bag of chips littered on the ground around her. Ragna sweat dropped at this, "You know, if you were hungry you could order something."

Saber stops eating her seventh bag of chips to look at him and said, "No." Before she turned back to her chips to finish its content. Ragna sighs at this. Saber notices but does not bother to acknowledge it.

After they were done Ragna paid for the food and apologised for Saber's behaviour of littering around their table.

Once Ragna returned to their table they continued their talk.

"The answer is no." Ragna answered flatly. "I will not sit back and watch as you and your group take the lives of the people here and even if _I_ backed down, those two wouldn't so…" Ragna trailed off.

Saber couldn't stop herself from smiling a bit, "'Taking lives'? What a funny choice of words." Saber replied as she released her killing intent towards him, "I had expected your answer and thus allow me to show you the consequence of your choice."

Ragna's eyes widen. She smirked. She knew that Ragna did not expect her to attack him here of all places. So she expected what happened next.

Ragna stood abruptly and ran out of the café. Saber followed suit, chasing him. Saber started to gain on him. Ragna glances back and made a turn into an alley way. Saber also turned. Ragna ran down the alley and made a right turn.

Saber stomped the ground and shot herself forward. She repositions herself in the air so that she could kick the wall to push herself off the wall in order to propel herself towards the retreating reaper.

Ragna jumped over the next wall. Saber didn't bother to slow down her pace and merely summoned her armour and broke through the wall. She studies her surrounding and finds herself at a construction site.

Ragna stood at the centre of an open area with a scowl on his face. "You know, I didn't think we would be doing this now of all times." He then took a step back. "But I guess we should just cut to the chase."

He then drew out a long sword from the sheath that was strapped to his back. Saber enters her stance with her sword as Ragna enters his own. They both studied each other. Saber maintained her passive look while Ragna scowls at her.

As seconds pass, the king and the rebel gaze at each other… until Ragna took a step back.

Saber took that as a sign of weakness and quickly launches herself forward. Ragna's eye widen as she manages to close the distance so quickly. Ragna barely had time to raise his sword to defend himself when Saber made an upwards slash.

Due to his measly defence, Ragna was forced back further. Saber continues to pressure Ragna with quick and powerful sword strikes. Ragna was forced to stay on the defensive but even so he was being pushed back.

With one final swing, Saber _cut_ his sword in half. Ragna stumbled back, his eyes widen at the turn of event. Saber swept him of his feet with her legs, causing him to fall on his back. By the time he looked up, he found the sword tip, inches away from his face.

"How disappointing," Saber stated, "And here I was hoping for a better challenge." Saber really thought Ragna would be able to provide at least a decent challenge and yet here he was, easily and swiftly taken down in a few minutes.

So much for Berserker's warning…

Saber was snapped out of her musing when Ragna chuckled. She narrows her eyes at him. "What is so funny?" Saber asked.

Ragna stopped. "Nothing," Ragna answered with a smirk, "But just so you know, it was her idea so don't hold it against the real me." Ragna shifted his right hand a bit, closed his fist and raised it slightly before smashing it in.

Saber's instinct kicked in. They practically screamed at her to run away. She used mana burst to push her back. Moments later, the area was engulfed in a huge explosion.

 **Hotel Room**

Musashi was busy chowing down on some of the food that Ragna cooked when she noticed Scathach walked out of her bedroom. "Oh Scathach, finally out of your room eh?" She asked with a grin.

Scathach offered a small smile, "You seem to be enjoying your dinner." Scathach stated as she noticed how fast Musashi had devoured the food presented in front of her. Scathach had to admit that the food did look and smell quite attractive.

"Of course I am!" Musashi answered cheerfully, "Ragna might not look like it but cooking is definitely something he specialises in." She then paused for a while as in she was thinking about something. "But, you know, what he just cooked for us might not be to your liking so…" Musashi leaned towards Scathach and she could guess what Musashi was about to ask. "What about you let me have your share?"

Scathach smirked, "Not to worry, my time in the Land of Shadows had thought me not to be so picky about my food." Scathach replied as she walked towards the kitchen. "I thank you for the offer." She took her food and prepared to eat it herself.

She took her first bite and blinked. _'It tastes… much better than what I had originally expected.'_ Scathach thought before taking another bite. She had to admit, the man definitely had skills in the culinary art.

After a few minutes Musashi was cleaning her blades while Scathach examined the many weapons she could summon, starting with her trusted spears. "I wonder how long Ragna will be out." Musashi wonders aloud.

"Hmm, if I had to guess, it will be after he has at least caused one explosion." Scathach answered.

"Huh, why do you say that?" Musashi asked.

Scathach shrugs, "I'm not sure myself but I just have a feeling." Scathach replied, "Speaking of which, Musashi, what is your impression about the man?" Scathach asked. She was curious about what Musashi thought of Ragna.

"Hmm," Musashi hummed while she cleaned her swords, "I think he is a trust worthy guy." Musashi answered, "And I don't mean because he knows his way around the kitchen. It's just that to me, he seems like a frank guy that doesn't beat around the bushes and likes to go straight to the point but…"

Scathach raises an eyebrow, "But?"

Musashi glances at Scathach before turning back to her swords, "I feel like there is something… _off_ about him." Musashi continued, "Like, when I look into his eyes I see the spirit of a warrior that doesn't back down but at the same time I see… resignation. That _shouldn't_ be there."

"It's not doubt I see but, like, there are two sides of him. One that would die on his feet while the other would live… no, die on his knees." Musashi finished while looking at Scathach with a worried expression. "I feel like there is…"

"Some sort of contradiction." Scathach finished, "Yes I know. When he said that he couldn't leave with all the events that was happening I saw something similar. His eyes showed determination but there was as though there were something missing… determination that was fuelled by two sources. The first was free will and the second was resignation as though he did according to his own free will and yet at the same time… not."

"I know; it's different from when a master orders a slave to do something they actually like." Musashi said, "It's more like-"

 _ **THUNK**_

Both Musashi and Scathach turned towards the sound. It appeared to be a black arrow had struck the glass mirror however it did no damage, courtesy to Ragna's ars magus. Musashi smirked before the arrow release a pulse of energy.

What followed was multiple runes appeared on the window before said runes _shattered._ "Umm, what just happened?" Musashi asked as she saw another arrow coming towards them.

"Get down!" Scatach warned before tackling Musashi behind the sofa.

The arrow hit the window…

And the whole room exploded.

 **Back with Saber**

Saber stumbled out of the flames of the explosion caused by Ragna. She gritted her teeth due to both the pain and anger at what had just happened. To think that she would be lead to a trap set up by the Reaper so easily and the fact that said Reaper would use such an underhanded tactic.

She had been fortunate that her instinct had warned her just in time, if not then she feared what would have happened. As she was limping away while contemplating whether or not Ragna survived she notices a figure walking out of the alley.

She narrows her eyes at the completely _unscathed_ Ragna who sported a frown on his face. "That should have killed you." Ragna said. "But then again, with my luck, I guess it would make sense her plan would fail." Ragna sighs.

"You dare use tricks to fight me?" Saber demanded. She was furious with Ragna and the method he used to fight her. She had been hoping for an honourable duel not… cheap tricks. "What kind of heroic spirit are you!?"

Ragna shrugs, "I'm not an actual hero if you want to know?" Ragna asked, sarcastically. "I don't have that 'pride as a hero' I'm a guy who tries to get things done as fast as possible but I'll admit, if it was up to me I would have charged at you head first." Ragna continued, earning a confused look from Saber, "But hey, I figured her way was faster, easier and had higher chance of successes."

"Her?" Saber asked before her eyes widen in realisation. She tried to enter her fighting stance but then realised that her left arm was entangled by something. She then felt a strong thug pulling her left arm away.

She glances back to see a woman wearing a black suit and a pair of gloves. She then notices red threads attached to the gloves. Those threads were what entangled her arms. Before she could react, she felt her instincts flare up again, warning her to get away.

She tries to run but notices that her legs won't move. Looking down she saw that her legs were sinking into the ground. She also saw a flash of light. Quickly, she tried to dodge until she realise, with her current situation, dodging was impossible.

Fortunately, she survived the first assault. Unfortunately, their target wasn't her life yet. It was her left arm. The flash of light turned out to be arrows that seemed to be made of pure light. The arrows were large all of them strikes her left elbow, severing her forearm.

"Gah!" Saber cried out in pain when the pain travelled up to her brain. Saber glared at Ragna who had winced when he saw that. She tried to assess her situation. She is sustaining a lot of damage from the explosion; she lost the use of her left arm which completely sealed away the use of her Noble Phantasm and she was also trapped in a magical quicksand.

This… did not look good.

She then notices a flash of light. She looks up to see Ragna… holding a Gatling gun. Ragna quickly began to open fire. Saber tried to deflect the bullets but she realised that the weapon he was using was no ordinary gun. The bullets moved faster and the firing rate was far greater than an ordinary Gatling gun.

She was able to deflect the ones that would cause fatal injuries but she could not spare anytime to focus on her mana burst. She thought that if she could use mana burst to enhance the strength of her legs for even a moment she could perhaps jump out but now if she broke her concentration for a moment she is very likely to get killed by this man.

She grits her teeth in frustration. She refused to be killed like this! She then noticed two arrows of light shot pass her. She had a bad feeling about this. She tried to glance back but another hail of bullets made her think twice.

The two arrows made a sharp turn at an impossible angle for any other arrow mid-air. The arrows plunge into the back of Saber's knee; forcing her to fall to her knees thus she was now trapped in the quicksand half way up her legs.

She ignored that and continued to deflect the bullets. She couldn't lose like this. There had to be an opening she could exploit. The man was using a gun! There had to be a time where he has to reload.

As long as she can deflect the bullets until that moment came she can get out of this situation and fight and if not… well, tactical retreat is an option. With that thought, she continued to deflect the bullets with new vigour.

Unfortunately, in a tense situation Saber had made a mistake. It was an understandable one as she was in a desperate and tense condition she had forgotten a very important detail.

As she deflected the bullets she suddenly found her right arm entangled in threads. Her eyes widen as she realised what was happening. She didn't even have enough time to attempt a struggle. Dozens, if not hundreds of bullets pierced her body. The last word she was able to muster was curses towards the Grim Reaper, who had switched from his Gatling gun to a rocket launcher.

 **Back with Musashi**

Both Scathach and Musashi stood up in the destroyed room. The whole room was destroyed. Before Musashi was able to question how the perpetrator was able to destroy the room she noticed another arrow coming towards them.

Musashi and Scathach ran towards the broken window and jumped out just as the arrow entered the room, followed by another fiery explosion. They both landed on the roof of a nearby building. They both studied the general direction of where the arrows came from.

They saw a figure wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants holding what they assumed to be a bow. They couldn't make out too much about the figure as he stood two kilometres away. From them which just showed how sharp both of their eyes were.

The figure then loaded his bow with another arrow. Musashi questioned where the arrow came from before she and Scathach rushes forward. Scathach summons her own bow which was red in colour.

Scathach pulls back the string and released. Upon released, a red bolt of energy was shot towards the figure. Said figure dodges while shooting his own projectiles. Musashi's eyes widen when she realised that this arrow was moving much faster than the previous one.

She was able to swing the blade in her left hand to intercept the arrow. Her eyes widen when strong gust of wind was released from the arrow, strong enough to push her back few inches. The archer attempted to shoot another arrow but Scathach shot her own projectile at him, forcing him to dodge.

This bought Musashi a few moments to recover, just in time to dodge another arrow. This arrow seemed to be enchanted the same way as the previous one had been. Musashi narrows her eyes and continues to charge forward, the two of them leaping from roof to roof with the archer trying to shoot them down.

Most of the arrows shot by the figure were not as fast as those arrows but Scathach and Musashi realised that those arrows were also dangerous because one of those arrows could cause another fiery explosion.

Thus they had to waste more time and movement to dodge the normal arrows. The figure also shot those fast arrows whenever he saw something could possibly be an opening that could be exploited. Thankfully, Scathach returned fire with her own bow every time an opportunity presented itself, forcing the archer to dodge and deflect, buying the two of them time to recover and dodge the archer's arrows.

Eventually they got close enough for Scathach to cast a rune spell. She quickly wrote a rune in the air with her free hand. This rune caused a fireball to be launched at the archer. The archer shot an arrow. The arrow was another one of those fast arrows which pierced through the fireball, causing it to explode.

The arrow did not stop and almost pierced Scathach's shoulder if she had not side stepped the arrow. They were now a few meters away. Musashi was now close enough to see where the arrows came from.

Nothing…

The arrows the archer was shooting simply appeared in his hands. He simply opens the palm of his right hand and an arrow will appear. The arrows were black with jet black feathers, silver tip and had strange markings carved on it.

The arrow he just summoned was not loaded; instead he threw it at them. Musashi and Scathach had a bad feeling and they both avoided the arrow, giving it a wide berth. The arrow struck the roof of the building they were on.

The two were engulfed in the explosion. The archer searched for any sign of them before seeing six red spears shooting out of the flames right at them. The archer shoots three of them down quickly, deflecting two of them with his bow and narrowly dodging the last arrow.

The archer turned back towards them just in time to see Musashi charging out of the flames. The archer raised his bow to block Musashi's downwards sword slash. Musashi tried to attack the archer's exposed stomach but the archer was faster.

He summoned another arrow and placed it between them before crushing said arrow. The arrow exploded, sending both him and Musashi flying back. Musashi crashed back onto the roof she was on before.

Scathach then leapt into the air while writing a few runes. The runes surrounded her when she leapt up and those runes each shot towards the archer. Said archer smirked and Scathach realised who it was.

"Berserker!" Scathach announced. Berserker raised his free hand before the fireballs hit him followed by another explosion. Once the dust clears, said servant walked out of the blast completely unscathed save for his ruined clothes from his little exploding arrow trick against Musashi.

"Awww," Berserker said, "You remember me. I feel so touched." Berserker gave a feral grin, "So, my _Queen,_ are you ready for round two? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Scathach rushes towards berserker. The servant smirked when he saw her thrust her towards him. Suddenly, a section of the roof protruded upwards, becoming a wall between Berserker and Scathach.

The roof also had strange runes appear on it upon contact. Scathach realised that the wall was being strengthened in order to stop her attack. Scathach also could tell that if she thrusts her spear with more strength she could definitely break through.

That was, before Berserker placed his hand on the wall causing Scathach feel magical energy being released. Her eyes widen when spears made off the strengthened concrete emerge from the wall and shot towards her. She barely had time to dodge and deflect the spears while backing away.

She then noticed a red magic circle appear a few feet above berserker. The magic circle shot a bolt of red energy towards Scatach. Said mentor raised her spear to block the bolt of red energy. What surprise her was that from that blast of energy, Scatach was pushed back all the way to the edge of the roof.

The blast continued to push her down and Scatach could feel herself giving way. Berserker smiled with glee after he dismissed the concrete wall until he saw a blur rush towards him. Musashi strike him with her blades again.

Berserker frowns as he caught her blade with his right hand. "I thought Scathach told you about me…" he complained

"She did." Musashi said.

Berserker then gave her a confused look, "And you still thought this was a good idea?" He asked before a smirk broke free on his face. "Oh I like you." He then summoned another magic circle on Musashi's left.

Berserker released his grasp when a bolt of energy blasted Musashi away. "But you have two wait your turn." Berserker added. Musashi recovers and leaps at him again. Berserker let out a sinister laugh and waved his hand in front of him.

A large wall emerges from the ground between him and Musashi, causing her to stop. After that, a hole appeared underneath her. Musashi blinked twice and looked down. "Oh, crud." She falls the hole. The hole then closes up.

"You know," Berserker said as he turned towards Scathach, "Spending the whole day enchanting this building is definitely worth it now." He then notices Scathach drawing something with her toe. "Oh wow."

Glaciers formed from the rune and raced towards Berserker. Berserker vanishes from Scathach's sight. The energy bolt that was holding Scathach down fades but she was too surprise to move for a moment when she realised what Berserker just did.

' _Teleportation!?'_

 **Back with Ragna**

Ragna was leaping from roof to roof as he tries to quickly get back to the hotel room when he heard the series of explosion. All Ragna could do now was hope that they were okay once he gets there.

* * *

 **Also by the way, I took another look at the Blazblue and the type-moon lore and decided that I am going to change a bit of Ragna's stat sheets. Also, I'm pretty sure a lot of people are disappointed about how Ragna vs Saber went. Yeah, you all are probably wondering did I really kill of Salter.**

 **Well, wait till next time. Also, who were those people that helped Ragna? Well, they will also be revealed… later.**


	6. Update and news

**Okay, so first of all I would actually like to say sorry that I have been out for a very long time. I've been a bit unmotivated for sometime. On top of that I have been rethinking the plot of the story so and decided that I am going to make a few changes to it. The changes would be the characters (I might replace Scathach or Musashi or both along with the enemy servants except 'Berserker' and Ragna). Speaking of Ragna, I check his profile and BlazBlue lore and decided to make an update on his skills and stats. I am willing to hear suggestions on new servants and thoughts on Ragna's stats.**

 **True name:Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Strength:A+ Agility:A+**

 **Endurance:B+. Mana:A+**

 **Luck:E+. N.P: EX**

 **Skills:**

 **Affection of the Goddess:EX (He is truly beloved by Ameteratsu and thus it is at EX level granting all his stats a '+' modifier even luck as she controls possibility. On top of that, due to her having the name Ameteratsu attached to her Ragna also has resistance to fire based attacks)**

 **Affection of Susano'o: C (What many does not know is that Hakumen has transcendent humanity when he doned the Susano'o unit as seen when not only his drive (the physical manifestation of his soul) changed completely when he put on the armour but it was also pointed out in CS that Hakumen's soul should be up in the heavens and not on earth. Still not sure what effect I should give this.**

 **Divinity:B (Ragna possess beast genes inside of him as he is the child of Epsilon who (when you study her background) is 2/3 god and 1/3 human, basicly Gilgamesh. On top of that he is also born as a result of being Ameteratsu's dream and has the corpse of the Black Beast attached to him which was worshipped and feared as the god of Calamity and stated by Ameteratsu to be her Brother. Now that I think about it, shouldn't being born from the thoughts of Ameteratsu, having the corpse of the god of calamity attached itself as his arm and being the son of a Murakumo unit, (a being created from both samples of Ameteratsu and genes extracted from the Black Beast) grant him a higher Divinity?**

 **Battle continuation:A**

 **Eye of mind (True): B (Ragna obtain this as a result of being a counter guardian and has a lot of battle experience.)**

 **I could arguably also give Affection of a goddess from Izanami but I feel like that would be too much since Izanami doesn't actually like Ragna but her feelings for him is due to the influence of Saya.**


End file.
